roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
: "I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. And your wrath upon this world is over. In the name of all that is good in this world, I hereby complete the mission of the Amazons, by ridding this world of you forever!" : ― Diana Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Diana Prince and Wonder Woman, is an Amazonian warrior princess, a founding member of the Justice League, and Earth's first known superhero. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, king of the Olympians. Born on Themyscira, Diana was raised in paradise, hearing tales of her the Amazons' great task of defeating the God of War, Ares, and bringing peace to the world. Upon coming of age, Diana began pursuing the life of a warrior, despite her mother's rejections. Determined to serve, she ultimately enticed her aunt Antiope to train her in secret, but was soon discovered by her mother. Begrudgingly, the queen accepted Diana as a warrior, and ordered Antiope to train her better than any other Amazon. After a training session, Diana happened to come across Captain Steve Trevor during his escape from the Imperial German Army. An invasion of Themyscira soon followed, as the Germans tracked Trevor to the island, where they invaded in pursuit of Doctor Poison's notes. The loss of her aunt and realisation of mankind's downfall during the absence of the Amazons convinced Diana to join World War I, recognising Ares as the instigator of the conflict. In the following days, Diana uncovered Ares, who exposed her to be the God Killer, having been originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against him. Following this revelation, Diana fulfilled her purpose in freeing mankind from Ares' influence. However, the loss of Steve Trevor had left Diana sobered, but she vowed to protect humanity whenever she was needed, albeit in a cautious and distant way. In modern times, Diana began operating as the curator of the Louvre Museum. Two years after the Battle of Metropolis, Diana came into conflict with Lex Luthor, who discovered a photograph of Diana and the Wonder Men during his search for Metahumans. During her pursuit of Luthor, Diana crossed paths with Bruce Wayne, who discovered her secret after their confrontation during his search for the White Portuguese. Later, along with the photograph on Luthor's files Bruce sent her, Diana discovered the evidence of Metahumans in the world. With her mission fulfilled, Diana prepared to depart, but the emergence of the monstrous Doomsday led Diana to ally herself with Superman and Batman to take down the monster in a fierce battle that ended with the death of Superman. Afterwards, in the wake of Clark Kent's funeral, Diana and Bruce discussed the idea of uniting a team of Metahumans in order to protect the Earth from any future threats. As the world mourned for the Man of Steel, Diana fought against radicals who saw Superman's death as an omen and capitalised on the world's vulnerability. In the year that followed, Diana contributed to the recruitment of the Justice League, who soon came into conflict with Steppenwolf. Shortly after the team assembled, Wonder Woman assisted the team in resurrecting Superman and helping him regain his memories. With the Justice League now fully assembled, Wonder Woman contributed to the successful assault against the forces of Apokolips, defeating Steppenwolf, and destroying the Mother Boxes. Afterwards, she began to plan for the Justice League's future alongside Bruce Wayne. Biography Early Life Childhood Diana was born on the newly-created island of Themyscira to Zeus and Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, mere months after the War of the Gods. Zeus intended for the child to one day grow strong enough to defeat Ares, the God of War. Fearful for her daughter's safety, Hippolyta lied to Diana about her true parentage, instead telling Diana that she'd sculpted her from clay and prayed to Zeus to bring her to life. Diana would believe this story for most of her life. As the only child on the island, Diana grew bored by her lessons. She began to take an active interest in the Amazons' combat training, despite her mother's stern refusal of it. She often ran off from her tutors to watch the Amazons train. Her aunt Antiope, General of the Amazons, was aware the true nature of Diana's background. Knowing that one day she would have to face Ares, and caring so deeply for her well-being, she began to train the young princess in secret. Training Years later, their deceit was discovered by Hippolyta. Angry at Antiope for defying her decision, Hippolyta sent Diana back to her room so that she could speak to her sister alone. Antiope reasoned with the Queen, reminding her that Ares was alive and would come for Diana some day. Hippolyta accepted this with some difficulty, and ordered Antiope to train Diana harder than any Amazon before her, until she was better than even Antiope herself, the Amazons' fiercest warrior. Thus, with the blessing of her mother, Diana formally began extensive training in all forms of Amazonian combat. Over the years, she became a formidable warrior. During a training session observed by Hippolyta, Diana sparred against her fellow warriors, demonstrating her weapons expertise and defeating each of them swiftly. Her final opponent was Antiope herself. The two fought with all their might. Diana managed to disarm Antiope and looked toward her mother for approval. Antiope seized the opportunity to push Diana to the ground and pick up her sword, admonishing her for letting her her guard down. As Antiope slashed at her and forced her backwards, Diana instinctively brought her arms together to block the attack. She clashed her arm gauntlets together, resulting in her unleashing a powerful shock-wave that sent Antiope flying back and left all spectating Amazons there, including Diana herself, in complete shock. World War I Invasion of Themyscira A shocked Diana apologised to Antiope and abruptly left the training session. She wandered off to a cliff on the Themysciran seashore and examined her gauntlets in awe. As she stood there, she noticed an airplane burst through the forcefield surrounding Themyscira and crash in the nearby waters. Seeing even from a great distance away that someone was trapped inside the sinking aircraft, she leaped down the ocean and rescued the pilot, none other than a human soldier named Steve Trevor. She pulled him out of the water and onto the Themysciran shore. As he came to, she noted in disbelief that he was a man, as she had never seen one before. Though somewhat confused, Steve affirmed that he was, rhetorically asking whether or not he looked like one. She asked him who he was, but before he could answer, the two noticed several boats coming through the island's forcefield. Steve noted that he was one of the good guys and the people on the boats - Germans - were bad guys. Having noticed the invading ships, the Amazons quickly gathered on the cliffs above the beach. Hippolyta ordered Trevor to move away from Diana, but forgot about him as the German soldiers began to come closer to shore. She took command of her army, ordering the archers to fire on the boats. Diana and Trevor took cover behind boulders on the beach. As the soldiers landed on the shore and began to open fire, several archers leaped from the cliffs. Diana watched, horrified, as a bullet fired from one of the German soldiers hit an archer, killing her almost instantly. Amazonian cavalry stormed the beach, engaging the soldiers and quickly overwhelming them. Though Trevor told her to stay back as he fought one of the German soldiers, Diana picked up a sword from a fallen Amazon and easily dispatched a soldier. As the battle came to an end, a soldier aimed his gun at Diana while her back was turned. Unable to warn Diana in time, Antiope leaped in front of her, taking the bullet and saving her life. As she lay dying, Antiope urged Diana to use the god killer and defeat Ares. Hippolyta, in angry grief over her sister's death, attempted to kill Trevor for bringing the Germans to Themyscira. Diana stopped her in time, telling her that he had fought by her side. As the Amazons debated whether to kill him or not, Artemis argued that they needed to question him as to who the Germans were and why they'd come. Trevor was taken to be interrogated using the Lasso of Hestia. Though he tried to resist the lasso's power at first, unwilling to reveal military secrets, he nonetheless was powerless to withstand it and admitted that he was a spy. He told them that he'd been on a mission to observe General Ludendorff and Doctor Poison, that he'd stolen the latter's research notebook, and that his escape had brought himself and the Germans to Themyscira. He described the Great War, informing them that millions of people had died. Hearing this, Diana deduced that only Ares could be behind a war of that magnitude. She tried to persuade Hippolyta to send the Amazons back with him to face the god, but her mother refused, much to Diana's confusion. Later, as a healer tended to Diana's battle wounds, she noted with confusion that Diana's wounds had healed completely. Diana then visited Trevor in his cell, asking him about the outside world. Due to his words, Diana decided to sneak him off the island and confront Ares herself. She snuck into the island's tower and stole the god killer, along with an Amazon shield, the Lasso of Hestia, and a special set of battle armour. She broke Trevor out of his cell and took him to the island's dock, where she was intercepted by her mother. To her surprise, Hippolyta allowed Diana to leave, gifting her Antiope's tiara. She then warned Diana to be careful, mournfully telling her that the world of men did not deserve her. She and Trevor cast the boat off into the ocean, and Diana watched as her home vanished as they passed through the island's forcefield. As they sailed, Diana told Trevir about Ares and the Amazons' mission to kill him. They then lay down for the night and discussed the concept of marriage, which Diana found odd. Experiencing London The next day, Diana awoke to find that they'd hitched a ride on a larger ship and arrived in London. She was less than pleased at the sight of the city, stating that it was hideous. As they walked through the streets of London, Diana insisted that Trevor take her to the war. She was dismayed to hear that he intended to deliver Doctor Poison's notebook to his superiors in the British War Council. Trevor promised that if he went with her to deliver the notebook, he would take her to the war. Though annoyed by the detour, Diana agreed. Trevor then realised that she was only wearing her battle armour, and took her to a store to buy her some clothes. As they walked to the store, Diana was delighted to see a baby and ran toward it, with Trevor having to pull her away. At the store, the two met up with Etta Candy, Trevor's secretary. Candy was overjoyed to see Trevor alive and well. She introduced herself to Diana and offered her hand to shake, but Diana, unaware of what the gesture meant, simply asked what a secretary was. Upon hearing Candy's answer, Diana noted that the job sounded similar to slavery. Candy helped Diana try on a great many outfits until she finally settled on one. Dissatisfied, thinking that she still looked too "distracting," Trevor gave her a pair of spectacles to wear. After they'd paid and left the store, Diana reluctantly allowed Candy to take her sword and shield back to Trevor's office while the two took Doctor Poison's notebook to the British War Council. As they walked, Trevor noticed that they were being followed. He tried to lose them by taking a turn down a back alley, but instead walked straight into a German spy's gun. The man ordered Trevor to give the notebook back; he refused, instead headbutting the man. He told Diana to stay back at the man took aim and shot at them. Diana reached out her arm, blocking the bullet off her gauntlet and saving Trevor's life. Diana then fought the German spies single-handedly; her spectacles were crushed in the fight. As one of the spies tried to make his escape, Candy blocked his exit, brandishing the god killer. Diana used her lasso to trap the man and ask him where Ares was. Rather than reveal any information, the spy committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. Diana and Trevor arrived at the British War Council's meeting place. Trevor told her to stay behind while he retrieved one of his superiors from the war room. Curious, she followed him into the room, where dozens of men argued with each other while Sir Patrick Morgan struggled to be heard. The room fell silent as the men noticed Diana, as women were not allowed in the room; Trevor quickly escorted her out. After the meeting, Trevor's superior berated him for taking a woman into the war room. Morgan then introduced himself to Diana. She began to introduce herself as "Diana, Princess of Themyscira," but Trevor cut her off to maintain her secret identity, calling her "Diana Prince." Trevor then informed Morgan that he'd managed to steal Doctor Poison's notebook. The British War Council quickly gathered to discuss the notebook. Their codebreakers were unable to decipher the two different languages that it was written in, but Diana quickly identified them as Ottoman and Sumerian. She read the book out loud, informing the council that Doctor Poison had created a new form of mustard gas based on hydrogen instead of sulphur, which gas masks would be useless against. Trevor pitched a mission to destroy the facility where the gas was being created, but his superiors decided against it, stating that it was too late in the war to do something as drastic as that. When Trevor argued that more soldiers would die, his superiors simply stated that that was what soldiers did. With the battle of Themyscira and the death of her aunt so fresh in her mind, Diana was infuriated by the man's comments and berated him, calling him a coward and telling the rest of the council that they should be ashamed. Trevor escorted her out as she ranted, apologising to the council on her behalf. Outside the room, Diana confronted Trevor for not standing up to the council. Trevor then told her that they were going anyway, without the council's approval. Diana, distrustful of him for lying, did not believe him; he resorted to using the Lasso of Hestia on himself, revealing in the process that he believed it was a terrible idea and that they were going to die. He then took Diana to a local tavern to gather reinforcements in the form of his friends, a spy named Sameer and a sniper named Charlie. She was dismayed to see them, as she did not consider them capable fighters or even good men. Sameer was enamoured by Diana upon seeing her, something she did not appreciate. Diana, Trevor, Sameer, and Charlie sat at a table together as Trevor proposed his plan to them. Sameer and Charlie were willing to join them, if they were paid for the job. Trevor, however, had no money. The two refused the job. Sameer told Diana that all the payment he needed was a photograph of her; Diana countered that he wouldn't need one, as she was going with them. He and Charlie were baffled by her response. As they talked, a drunken man who Charlie had gotten into a fight with earlier walked up to him, pointing a gun at his head. Before he could pull the trigger, Diana grabbed the gun from his hand and shoved him away, hurling across the room. Candy then joined the group, with Morgan in tow. The group was initially nervous to see him, as their plan was going against the direct orders of the British War Council, but Morgan assured them that he was there to help. He told them that their actions were admirable and gave Trevor a large sum of money as payment for Sameer and Charlie's help. The next day, the group left for the train that would take them to the war front in Belgium. Diana tried ice cream for the first time at the train station, which she greatly enjoyed. In Belgium, Trevor informed Diana that they were to meet with another friend of his, a smuggler known as Chief. She observed with distaste the company they were keeping, noting that they were liars, murderers, and smugglers. As they left the train station, Diana began to notice a steady stream of wounded soldiers coming from battle. She was horrified by their injuries. The group took a ride on a small ship that Trevor had arranged for. They walked through the rest of the day, eventually arriving to Chief's camp at night. Chief introduced himself to Diana as Napi. That night, as the others slept around Chief's fire, Diana mistook the cannon fire as for strange thunder. Charlie was awoken by a nightmare. Diana tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away in and left the camp. Chief then told Diana that Charlie was haunted by the people he'd killed as a marksman. The Wonder Men The following day, they go to No Man's Land where Diana sees that the people living in the villages were suffering as well. After this, she decides to go into No Man's Land, changing into her armor and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of the Wonder Men, led by Steve Trevor. She fights off against a group of German soldiers in a warehouse meeting the rest of Steve Trevor's team fighting off more Germans that were invading saving the village. The citizens of that town see Diana as a hero. In honour of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team's bravery, a photograph was taken of her with Steve Trevor's team. She then sees Steve on the phone with Sir Patrick Morgan, and suddenly decides that General Ludendorff is really Ares, later on Steve and Diana are seen dancing where they finally accept they have feelings for each other and they kiss, after which they proceed to spend the night together. Infiltration into Erich Ludendorff's Gala The next day they decide to infiltrate Ludendorff's gala to learn more about the weapon he and Dr. Poison are creating and how to stop it. To enter the gala, Diana stole a dress from a guest where she dances with Ludendorff's prepared to kill him but her attempt is intervened by Steve. She hears Ludendorff release some of the gas where it kills citizens from that town. Feeling devastated, Diana was distressed by this event blames Steve for interfering with her assassination attempt on Ludendorff thinking the people could have been saved with him already being dead. Infiltrating Ludendorff's Base Receiving a signal from Chief, she infiltrates Ludendorff's base. She and General Ludendorff fight each other where Diana kills him. Thinking that killing Ludendorff would solve the problem, she gets confused when she sees the German soldiers loading the weapons onto the planes thinking that humankind is corrupted and it doesn't deserve her help. Meeting Ares Diana sees Sir Patrick Morgan in the base, who reveals himself to be the true Ares, and tells her of his plan for a world without humanity by having them destroy each other. Ares proposes that Diana help him accomplish his vision of paradise but Diana promptly refuses, not wanting to kill billions of innocents. Ares then reluctantly engages her in an epic battle while Steve and his comrades attempt to dismantle the plane harbouring the mustard gas. Battle at Erich Ludendorff's Base During the fight, Steve approaches Diana who can't hear him speak due to an explosion temporarily rupturing her eardrums. Steve, after much talking, departs and leaves Diana with his watch before boarding the plane which is taking off with the mustard gas. Ares eventually restrains Diana, imploring her to surrender and realise the futility of their fight. Diana notices the plane in the sky as she's pinned to the ground and watches in horror as it explodes with Steve sacrificing himself to save billions of lives. Enraged, Diana breaks free and begins attacking the remaining German troops at the compound. Ares attempts to manipulate the distraught warrior by presenting her with Dr. Poison, saying she should kill her as she fittingly represents the worst of humanity and the evil it can possess as he predicted to Zeus and the other Old Gods. Diana lifts a tank ready to crush Dr. Poison with it but hesitates when she thinks about the love and compassion that Steve brought to her life when she realises that he professed his love for her before leaving to die. Dropping the tank, Diana spares Dr. Poison. Ares questions her decision, who tells him that while humans can be capable of the worst crimes, she's learned that they are equally capable of so much more: unbridled love and compassion. Ares engages Diana in a final fight but is defeated after she fully embraces her powers as the god killer and blasts Ares with powerful divine lightning. The soldiers, free from Ares' corruption, stop their fighting, thereby finally ending the war. Aftermath of the War Returning to London Returning to London where the people are celebrating the end of the war, Diana notices a memorial with pictures of deceased soldiers who fought in the war with Steve being among them. Diana lovingly strokes Steve's picture before closing her eyes to take in the world being at peace once again. A Century of Horrors Despite helping win the war, defeating Ares and still loving humanity, Diana is still left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and devastated over not having been able to save the Belgian village from Dr. Poison, as well as over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death. Indeed, Diana would later claim that she "would never be the same" ever again after World War I. Moreover, in the years that followed, Diana bore witness to a "century of horrors" (Wars, Fascism, Communism, nuclear weapons' deployment, geopolitical brinkmanship, racism, homophobia, genocides, war crimes, propaganda, and etc.), and due to all of this occurring without Ares being there to spread corruption, Diana almost completely lost faith in humanity, coming to believe that humans "made a world where standing together is impossible." As such, Diana resolved to mostly abandon superheroism for 100 years. At some point before this century, Diana replaces her destroyed sword with the Sword of Athena, slays more sinister "beings from other worlds", moves to France, and became a professional antiquities dealer, with the Louvre Museum at some point employing her as the Curator for the Department of Antiquities. Modern Times Encounter with Slipknot In 2002. Diana fought killer and thief Slipknot, whom she effortlessly defeated and left to be apprehended by the FBI. Diana got involved because she took personal issue against Slipknot's known cruelty towards women, and therefore wanted him brought to justice. Monitored by Lex Luthor 13 years after Slipknot's imprisonment, after examining the photo of Wonder Woman and the Wonder Men taken in 1918 Belgium, Lex Luthor uses facial recognition software to deduce that the great Amazon warrior is in fact still alive, under the alias of "Diana Prince," working at the Louvre Museum, and he obtains footage of Diana in Paris, France, which has her exiting a taxi and entering a shop, in civilian clothing. Meeting Bruce Wayne Lex Luthor's Fundraiser Diana eventually became aware that Lex Luthor had in his possession the photograph of her and the Wonder Men, the only picture of her together with her deceased beloved. Hence, in an effort to finally reclaim it and Steve's memory, Diana flew from France to the United States, and managed to get invited to a charity function hosted by Lex Luthor at his villa, an event which is also attended by Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne and illustrious Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent. During his greeting speech, Lex made a reference to how Zeus cruelly punished the Titan Prometheus for enlightening humankind, much to the visible dismay of Diana. Shortly thereafter, she covertly stole a hacking device of Bruce Wayne's, who is likewise investigating Lex Luthor. She exited the party with Bruce pursuing her, but manages to make it to her car and drive off just in time for Bruce to see her depart. Confronted by Bruce Later, Diana is seen in the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities (with ancient Greco-Roman exhibits), conversing with an elderly couple, when the curator comes up, and offers to show her something of interest. She politely excuses herself and follows him to the exhibit of the fake replica of Alexander the Great's sword, which the ancient conqueror of the Middle East had used to cut the Gordian knot. While Diana stood admiring the replica, Bruce Wayne appeared. He proceeds to angrily confront her by grabbing Diana's arm and asking her about the information device that she had stolen. Bruce claims to see right through her "babe in the woods" act, saying that while Diana doesn't know him, he's met "a few women like her". Diana, however, calmly smiles and retorts that Bruce has never met any women like her. She then proceeds to tell Bruce that she was unable to obtain anything from Bruce's device, due to Lex Luthor's data having military-grade encryption. Diana explains her intention to re-obtain her photograph from Luthor, stating that she only borrowed Bruce's device, and has already returned it to him shortly beforehand (placing it into the glove compartment of his car), before calmly excusing herself and leaving. Finding the Truth Still puzzled as to Diana's identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her alongside the Wonder Men, taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans, such as the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Diana is visibly intrigued and shocked at this revelation, as Flash's lightning reminds her of that of Ares, Aquaman reminds her of depictions of Poseidon, while the Mother Box that created Cyborg reminds her of the one she briefly saw back on Themyscira. Diana resolves to take some time to think this revelation over, does not answer Bruce's e-mail, and instead proceeds with her plans to depart Metropolis on a flight back to France, through Turkey. Dawn of Justice Battle at Gotham Port When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana once again dons her Wonder Woman armor and weapons, heading for Gotham City to help Batman and Superman in their battle against this incredibly powerful monstrous opponent. As Wonder Woman joins the Battle against Doomsday, she arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's lethal thermal blast, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. She relentlessly battles the monster, and despite Doomsday being stronger, Wonder Woman held her own, parrying a tremendous punch with the Sword of Athena, and then slicing off Doomsday's right arm with it. Eventually, Batman baits the monster into coming closer to her, allowing Wonder Woman to hurl the noose of her unbreakable Lasso of Hestia around his torso. Death of Superman Superman then promptly flew back, wielding the Kryptonite spear, and managed to impale the monster's chest. The mortally wounded Doomsday bellowed in agony, releasing immense amounts of electricity from his body, which made Wonder Woman momentary lose her footing, loosening the lasso's hold and allowing the monster to mortally stab Superman. While a visibly shell-shocked and saddened Batman promptly retrieves Superman's lifeless body (enveloping him in his own cape), Wonder Woman gives Lois Lane a sad glance of empathy (recalling her own reaction upon seeing Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death), and takes the body from Batman, gently placing it on the ground before them. Lois proceeds to cradle and weep over her fallen beloved, as Wonder Woman and Batman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence. Wonder Woman was astounded to have finally, after 100 years, meet a person who had both the phenomenal godly might of Ares, and the self-sacrificing morality of Steve Trevor, and equally saddened at his death, due to now not having the chance to get to know Superman. Clark Kent's Funeral Diana attends Clark's funeral in Smallville along with Bruce, with the latter paying for it as an anonymous donor. The two share a conversation about honouring Superman by bringing together the three other metahumans (Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg), in case a worse threat to the world should ever arise. Diana inquires why Bruce is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse (in reality, he was following the instructions given to him by the scarlet time-traveller that appeared in one of his "dreams", as well as heeding Lex Luthor's enigmatic warning). Diana walks away from the graveyard, pondering his words. Correspondence with Bruce Considering Bruce's offer, Diana meanwhile returns to her job as Curator for the Department of Antiquities at the Louvre Museum. Bruce eventually sends Diana a package, which contains the original, physical photograph of herself with the Wonder Men. This causes her to reminisce about her childhood, naive idealism, and all of the ensuing events of World War I. Recalling Steve Trevor's belief in her, his self-sacrificing death, as well as how Superman's equally selfless death had reminded her that it is possible for individuals to have both the phenomenal godly might of Ares, and the self-sacrificing morality of Steve Trevor and sends a thankful e-mail. Diana then promptly dons her Wonder Woman armour after hearing a disturbance in the distance of Paris by sailing off the roof of the museum at sunset in Paris to confront it. Second Invasion of Earth Rescue at the Old Bailey In London, a small group of reactionary terrorists took over the Old Bailey Courthouse, taking several hostages including a school field trip. Diana storms the building, using the Lasso of Hestia to compel one of the terrorists to tell her their plans. He reveals that their leader has a bomb powerful enough to destroy several city blocks while the world media watches. Diana takes out the terrorists and neutralises the bomb. The terrorist leader then tries to kill the hostages with a gun, but Diana protects the hostages by deflecting bullets with her bracelets. Steppenwolf's Return At the Louvre, Diana watched a news report showing a signal fire burning at the Shrine of the Amazons and knew that it had been sent by her mother to warn of the impending invasion. Travelling to Gotham, she breaks into Bruce's base of operations to find him tinkering with a new prototype troop carrier, the Flying Fox. It reminds her of Steve Trevor as she thinks that he would have loved to have flown it. Bruce tells her that he believes an invasion is imminent; she corrects him. It has already arrived. Diana fills Bruce in on Steppenwolf and the Mother Boxes and the story of his first invasion of the Earth. Knowing that they need to pull a team together, Bruce plans to go after Barry Allen. He asks Diana to track down Victor Stone. Due to Victor's abilities, Bruce has a tough time tracing him. Meeting Cyborg Using Bruce's equipment, Diana tries to track down Victor. Victor is aware of Bruce's interest in him due to his connection to information and security systems and hacks in the computers to send Diana a message. Diana suggests a meeting and when Victor asks why he should trust her, Diana tells him that she knew he was at the lake watching her and Bruce. If she meant to harm him, she would have done it then. Diana and Victor meet face to face, and he tells them that the invaders they are searching for are hiding in the dead zones. When Diana tries to convince him to join them, he flies off. Skirmish under Gotham Harbour The Justice League receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are travelling underground, Which the team goes to find, the team climb up, to find Steppenwolf interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the final Mother Box, which Barry get's nervous and tell's the team that he hasn't done battle before, which Batman says just save one person. Steppenwolf then grabs Silas Stone, which Cyborg shots Steppenwolf and saves his father, which Wonder Woman helps out buy attacking the Parademons and taking Steppenwolf to a different part of the factory, while Batman fights the Parademons, Barry goes and save one of the employees. Steppenwolf tells the Parademons that he will deal with Diana alone, meanwhile Batman is being attacked by one of the Parademons which he tells Alfred that he needs the Nightcrawler which he sent the machine to Bruce. Flash and Cyborg save all the hostage which Silas Stone tells Victor that Steppenwolf can not get the final Mother Box. Batman then jumps down into the Nightcrawler and saves Wonder Woman after a Parademon manages to briefly knock her out. The Nightcrawler get's attacked by Steppenwolf, and Barry helps Wonder Woman get her Sword so she can help Batman. Flash and Wonder Woman get attacked by Steppenwolf and the Parademons before Batman helps her by killing one of the Parademons. Cyborg then fall into the Nightcrawler and and hacks it so it in his control, which he uses it against Steppenwolf but falls when Steppenwolf catches a missile and throw it against the wall, which causes the factory to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. Before Diana could get hit with the flooding water, Arthur comes and saves the team by using the Trident of Poseidon to hold back the water while the League escaped. Superman's Resurrection After the fight with Steppenwolf, After Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and say that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave which Barry runs around the cave and sits in the Batmobile, before Bruce call for a meeting with the team. Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to live. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. The team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. Which he flies out of the Kryptonian ship and lands in Heroes Park where Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Woman meet him, which they notice that something is wrong with him, which Clark uses his x-ray vision to scan the League which Stone accidentally launches a missile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman attacks Cyborg with his heat vision as the rest of the Justice League tries to calm him down but he swiftly overpowers them. As Diana, Victor and Arthur all try to simultaneously flank Superman (albeit unsuccessfully), Barry attempts to help using his speed but Superman is able to see him and keeps up with the speedster. Despite Barry's best efforts, Superman is able to land a glancing blow, knocking him out. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League. Wonder Woman tries to fight Superman again, yet shes knocked unconscious. He then swats Batman and asks him the same question that Bruce asked him "Tell me, do you bleed?". Before Superman could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred to stop him. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to the Kent Farm where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. during the battle Steppenwolf retrieves the final Mother Box. Bruce then goes to bandage himself and while bandaging his wounds, he is helped by Diana who says that Bruce cannot be Batman forever which Bruce responds with he can only do this for so long. Bruce agrees and the two apologise for their harsh words towards each other earlier before sharing a drink. Battle of Pozharnov The Justice League uses Flying Fox to travel to Russia to stop Steppenwolf from being the Mother Boxes together, the team plan how there going to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the reason of the League will separate the Mother Boxes, Batman destroys the tower but also the controls on the Flying Fox didn't reporting which cause it to crash, but Bruce get in the Batmobile and using a siren to get the attention of the Parademons, this allows the rest to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping of one on the guns that it has and opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman, Arthur jumps on the Batmobile before getting attacked by Parademons which leads Cyborg to save him and throwing him to the other Parademons. The Batmobile get's knocked which Bruce ejects from the vehicle and using his grapple, swings across to take out the Parademons. Diana confronts Steppenwolf, before Cyborg attacks him which leads to Wonder Woman fighting Steppenwolf, while Flash helps Victor get to the Mother Boxes, which Barry takes care of the Parademons while Cyborg tries to separate the Mother Boxes, Batman saves Barry by grappling his legs from stopping him falling, Bruce takes one of the Parademons guns and fires at them. Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, whom he grabs before Wonder Woman saves him. Alfred informs Bruce that people are in danger which Batman tells Barry that he needs to save the civilians, Diana and Arthur tries to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Truth to pull him down. Steppenwolf attacks them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall, breaking the ceiling before Diana saves him. Cyborg tries to keep Steppenwolf away from him but fails, leading Steppenwolf pulling off one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill Cyborg, Superman comes and saves him, by easily overpowering the New God. Bruce tells Superman he needs to buy Cyborg some time to separate the Mother Boxes and to help civilians, Superman catches up with Barry, saying he got the ones on the right. After subduing Steppenwolf again, Victor calls for Superman help with the Mother Boxes. Steppenwolf is not down yet and tries to attack but Superman freezes Steppenwolf's Axe and Diana breaks it with her Sword, which finally leads to Steppenwolf realising he has been defeated and is overwhelmed with fear for the first time. He is attacked by his own Parademons before he returns back to Apokolips. Aftermath After the defeat of Steppenwolf, the League observes the beauty of the small town in Russia, and later on she helps Bruce and Alfred move forward with plans to expand the League by turning the empty Wayne Manor into their headquarters. Diana also captures art thieves at a museum who are lassoed and she is greeted by kids. Powers and Abilities Powers * Olympian Goddess-Amazon Hybrid: As the daughter of Zeus, Wonder Woman possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes that surpass many other Olympian Gods, with only her father being superior in power. With the death of Zeus, Wonder Woman is currently the most powerful semi-goddess of the cosmos. As the warrior princess of Themyscira, Diana trained in the battle arts, which she has practised for thousands of years. ** Superhuman Strength: As a demigoddess, Wonder Woman possesses considerable superhuman strength. Even before accessing all her divine powers, Diana was strong enough to dominate the Amazons during her training, knocking down one with a whip and another with a shield, as well as kicking Antiope's sword out of her hand. Wonder Woman's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. She can also lift or move people, as well as immensely heavy objects without effort. ** Superhuman Durability: Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and energy attacks. Though her resistance to injuries is not as great as that of some metahumans like Superman or Aquaman, she has a vast threshold for pain and an ability to heal at a superhuman pace, thus easily compensating for the difference. While training with the other Amazons, Wonder Woman was not affected by the attacks of these, not even by the attacks of strong Amazons like Antiope and Artemis, as well as resisting blows of the improved general Ludendorff. *** Regenerative Healing Factor: Due to her Amazonian physiology, Wonder Woman can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates. This compensates for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. ** Superhuman Speed: Wonder Woman, while not as fast as Superman or the Flash, can move at inhuman speeds. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. ** Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being. She is able to jump huge distances and fall into elaborate somersaults, as well as cut off the German soldiers with her sword even while riding a horse. This power also allows him to dodge the attacks of the equally fast Ares and Doomsday. ** Superhuman Stamina: Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all, with her notably never needing to slow down or catch her breath during her ferocious battles with Ares, Doomsday, Steppenwolf, and a resurrected Superman, despite her being considerably pressured by all of them. ** Superhuman Senses: Wonder Woman, due to her demigoddess physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced, much like those of Superman. This allowed her to clearly see Steve Trevor from miles away when his plane crash-landed near Themyscira. ** Immortality: Wonder Woman, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly ageing, with her being roughly 800 years old (having been born right after the War of the Gods), and having been present in "Man's World" since World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far (though still roughly millennia younger than Enchantress, and even more so than Ares and Steppenwolf), making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. ** Divine Energy Generation:' '''As the daughter of Zeus, Wonder Woman has incredible control over the supernatural divine energy of the Olympian Gods, which she usually emits through her Bracelets of Submission. ** '''Electrokinesis': Wonder Woman, as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus, has some degree of power over divine lightning. When Ares shot bolts of lightning at her, she caught, absorbed, and then redirected the tremendous bolts back at the God of War, killing him. ** Levitation: Wonder Woman possesses the ability to temporarily defy gravity and hover in the air, though it is not quite as advanced as the flight power of a Kryptonian or Old God. While defeating Ares, she leapt into the air and hovered for a few seconds, before gently floating down. Abilities * Master Combatant: Wonder Woman, having been trained in combat tactics by Menalippe and Antiope, is a tremendously skilled, fierce, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of a vast array of unique Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of melee weapons. She has centuries of combat experience, with her claiming to have fought and defeated several beings from "other worlds". ** Master Swordswoman: Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical god killer sword (and later the Sword of Athena) in many battles, including those of World War I. ** Master Lassoer: Wonder Woman is extremely skilled at offensively wielding her unbreakable Lasso of Hestia, notably using it to stop an escaping German spy, to take down numerous German soldiers in World War I battles, to retrain a British terrorist leader, to restrain and defeat General Ludendorff, to hold her own against Ares after getting her sword destroyed, to restrain a resurrected Superman(albeit unsuccessfully), and to even restrain Doomsday himself. ** Expert Archer: Wonder Woman, despite hardly ever using a bow and arrows in combat, is nonetheless highly skilled in utilising them, having received elite archery training from her aunt Antiope. * Expert Rider: Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. * Stealth: Wonder Woman is exceptionally stealthy, as she was able to quickly sneak away from Chief and Charlie to General Ludendorff's gala, and later to steal the hacking device that Bruce Wayne had plugged into the LexCorp Industries servers and leave it in his car, without getting caught on either occasion. * Genius-Level Intellect: Wonder Woman is extremely intelligent, wise, well-read, perceptive, and sophisticated, primarily due to her tremendously long immortal lifespan, natural fluency in all human languages (even dead ones, like Latin, Ancient Greek, Sumerian, and Ottoman Turkish), her having read many books even while still on Themyscira, and her century of living in "Man's World" after World War I, all of which makes Wonder Woman the wisest and most emotionally intelligent member of the Justice League, despite her having initially been naive, headstrong, and idealistic at the time of leaving Themyscira with Steve Trevor. ** Expert Antiquities Dealer: Wonder Woman, while in her guise as the human Diana Prince, is an extremely experienced genius antiquities dealer, with Diana's tremendously long immortal life and natural fluency in all human languages allowing her to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on the subject, though she seems to specialise most in ancient Greco-Roman antiques. ** Omnilingualism: Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages. * Indomitable Will: Wonder Woman has tremendous determination and strength of will. She refuses to ever give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Equipment Weapons * Lasso of Hestia: Wonder Woman's completely indestructible weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. * Bracelets of Submission: Like all Amazons, Wonder Woman wears two nigh-indestructible gauntlets as part of her armour. * Wonder Woman's Shield: Wonder Woman's Amazonian shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even Ares' lightning bolts and Doomsday's thermal attacks. * Sword of Athena: Wonder Woman's second sword, replacing the god killer. The Sword of Athena is equally as powerful, and is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday. * God Killer: Wonder Woman's extremely sharp and durable sword forged in Themyscira that she wielded in battle during World War I, which Hippolyta claimed to be capable of killing Ares. However, the god killer was ultimately destroyed by Ares. Other Equipment * Amazon Warrior Armour: Wonder Woman's Amazonian combat armour, which helps compensate for any possible vulnerability to bullets and sharp objects. * General Antiope's Tiara: Wonder Woman would wear it in loving memory of her beloved aunt and mentor Antiope, with Diana striving to be worthy of it, as the tiara signifies that it's wearer is the greatest Amazon warrior of them all. * Glasses: Wonder Woman's pair of glasses, which Steve insisted she wear attempting to conceal her identity and pose as a human (much like Superman) during World War I. They were quickly broken during a fight with General Ludendorff's spies. Vehicles * Invisible Jet: To be added * Flying Fox: To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Amazons Category:Heroes Category:Wonder Men Members Category:Louvre Museum Employees Category:Justice League Members